


日が沈み、夜は更け

by plum_pot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), キスシロ, 片思い
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: キース視点アダムと付き合ってるシロに片思いするキース





	日が沈み、夜は更け

　その日も、退屈な、退屈な一日のひとつだと思っていた。

　学校の窓から空を眺めていると、ときどき白い小さな航空機が飛んでいくのを見ることがある。真っ青な空に白い筋をつけて駆け抜けていく。その光景には惹きつけられる。近くに宇宙探索家を養成する学校……、ギャラクシー・ギャリソンがあるからだ。  
　キースはしばしば空を眺めた。空は不思議といつどこで見ても飽きなかった。空色の、夕焼けの、曇り空の、星の散る藍色の、雨の降る……。  
　小さい頃、テレビで宇宙飛行士のドキュメンタリーをよく見ていた。人が木星に到達したのはまだキースの物心がつく前の話だ。人が火星へ到達してから、次の惑星に辿りつくまでに数十年経っていた。地球から火星までの距離に比べると、木星までの距離は十倍ある。到達するには技術的な革新が必要だった。その革新は、いわば宇宙探索におけるパラダイムシフトを起こし、宇宙科学は飛躍的に進化した。  
　本格的に宇宙の探索が進むにつれて、いまだ地球外の生命体と出会っていなかったが、間違いなく存在することは確かで、宇宙規模での防衛が考えられるようになった。ギャラクシー・ギャリソンはそうした施設の一つとして世界に先駆けて創設され、もっとも進んだ宇宙科学技術を研究する専門家たちが集められている。  
　数年前、ギャラクシー・ギャリソンのチームは土星に到達し帰還した。近く天王星に向かうと発表されている。天王星までは土星までのさらに倍、二八億キロ。太陽系の一番端にある惑星、海王星に到達するのも遠い未来の可能性の話ではない。  
　小さい頃、キースは宇宙に行くことを夢に見ていた。今はほとんどニュースも追っていない。  
　キースが教室の窓から眺めるとき、ギャラクシー・ギャリソンの機体はすぐに分かった。民間企業の機体とも軍用機とも異なる流線形で、青い空をナイフのように鋭く静かに引き裂いていく。  
　

　ギャラクシー・ギャリソンから誰かが来た。教師が何か説明している。クラスメイトたちは興奮しきっていた。キースは教室の隅でじっとしていた。  
　未来の宇宙探検家を探している、と彼は言った。  
　未来、とキースは思った。未来を思い描くのは明日に期待するからだ。明日に期待するのは、そこに希望があるからだ。キースは明日に興味がない。毎日同じことの繰り返しで変わりはなかった。キースは同じ場所に留まり続けている。  
　その誰かはキースに気づいて声を掛けた。  
　――君が最後みたいだ。自信は？  
　その誰かは車を盗んだキースに名刺をくれた。白とオレンジのストライプの入った紙に黒いインクで簡素に連絡先が書かれている。ギャラクシー・ギャリソン。士官、タカシ・シロガネ。背が高かった。黒髪で黒い目をしていた。声は穏やかだった。  
　いくら才能があったとしても盗人をスカウトするだろうか？　とんでもなくお人よしなのだとしたら、それは馬鹿ということだと思った。  
　車を盗んだやつに声を掛けるのかとキースが問うと、二度目のチャンスだと彼は言った。  
　家に帰ったキースはその名刺を何度も眺めた。  
　なぜ連絡を取る気になったのか分からない。  
　彼がキースに気づいた、それが昨日とは違う日の始まりのように思えてしまったのだ。

　+++

　殴られた頬の痛みはほとんど感じない。突き刺さる視線もこれまでと同じだ。  
　何かが変わるかもしれない、と少し考えていた自分にキースは気づく。たぶんシロが自分に気づいたからだ。  
　――やっぱり変わらない。  
　そう思ったのにシロが手を伸ばす。  
　君を信じてる、とシロは言った。君も自分を信じろ、と。  
　シロにはきっと惑星のように引力がある。キースはその手を掴んでしまう。どうしてシロがキースに手を伸ばしたのか分からない。惑星のまわりを巡る衛星のように、ただそこにいた、それだけで理由などないのかもしれない。  
　ただキースはその手を掴んで立ち上がった。何よりシロが信じるものを自分も信じたいと思ったからだ。

　+++

　ギャラクシー・ギャリソンにキースがやって来て数年が経った。正直に言って、今でもアイヴァーソンとも同級生とも上手くいっているとは言いがたい。  
　あれからシロは土星への探索チームに加わり、先月、天王星への往復を成功させて地球へ帰還した。最年少でシニアオフィサーに昇格し、ますます多忙になっている。  
　ギャラクシー・ギャリソンは天王星、海王星の探査に成功した。つまり、太陽系の惑星すべてを踏破した。近いうちについに冥王星への探索……、ケルベロス・ミッションが開始されるという噂だった。海王星を超えて、その先へ。近いうちに人類は太陽系の外へと踏み出す。  
　地球に戻ってきたシロと話したくて、週末、部屋を訪ねると、シロの部屋にはジュニアオフィサーをはじめ何人かが集まっていた。これから映画を観るのだという。一緒に観ようと誘われてキースは頷いた。  
　映画は古いSFだった。主人公と友人は赤い奇妙な木々の生えた星に降り立ち、白い皮膚にまだら模様の宇宙人たちと出会う。テロリストたちを阻止し、地球滅亡の危機に立ち向かう。  
　映画にはさまざまな容貌の宇宙人たちが現れる。その映画が作られて何十年も経ち、太陽系の一番端の惑星まで達したが、人類はいまだ宇宙人の存在を確認できていない。  
　――宇宙にコロニーを作るほど発達してるのに、乗り物はタイヤをいまだに使ってるなんて現実的じゃないよ！  
　マットは映画中ずっと喋り続けていた。  
　――今だってタイヤは現役じゃないか。ゴムが入手しやすいのは変わらないんだろ。ゴムの入手しやすさが変わるほど地球の環境が変化していたら街並みも変わってるはずだ。  
　アダムが穏やかにそう言うと、マットは三倍言い返した。いわく、今も昔もコロニーを作る資源は不足しているがということは、何らかの手段で新たなエネルギーと資源を確保したか、技術革新があったに違いない、それなのに旧態依然としたままなのはおかしい……云々。  
　二人のやりとりにシロが声を立てて笑う。こんなふうに屈託なく笑うのは珍しいと思った。  
　シロが笑うところを見ていると、なんとなくキースも胸にあたたかいものが込み上げる。シロの顔が火照っている。アダムのツッコミにマットが言葉を詰まらせ、シロは喉をのけぞらせて笑い出した。飲み物にアルコールが入っているのだろうか。キースもつられて、理由もなくのぼせるような気分になり、喉が渇いているわけでもないのにソーダを飲み干した。

 

　食堂の同じ席に座った、ジュニア候補生の少年があれこれとキースのそばで喋っていた。キースと同じくらいの背格好でやや痩せている。  
「……パイロットになって数々の記録を塗り替えたんだぜ！」  
　――成績優秀で最年少パイロットで、ギャラクシー・ギャリソンの『ゴールデンボーイ』！  
「……何話してるんだろうなぁ」  
　とうとうと話し続ける少年の視線の先に目をやって、ようやく彼の話の中心がシロであることに気がついた。  
　シロはアダムと話していた。  
　何かアダムが話しかけたあと、急にシロが飲み物を吹き出した。慌ててシロはタオルで拭く。シロの顔が真っ赤だった。シロがそんなふうに慌てるところを見たのは初めてだった。顔があんなに赤くなっているところも。シロが恨めしそうにアダムを睨んで何か言う。子どもみたいな表情だった。アダムは少し笑った。つられるようにシロが笑い出す。  
　彼と話しているときのシロは見たことない顔ばかりするとふと思った。仲が良いんだなとキースは思った。

 

　週末、キースがシロの部屋の扉を叩くと、シロが出迎えた。  
「キース！」  
　シロは名を叫んでキースを突然抱きしめる。あたたかく広い胸に包まれてキースは動揺した。かすかにシャンプーのにおいがする。  
「な、なに」  
　ときどきシロとハグをすることはあったが、出迎えるために熱烈なハグを受けるようなことはない。酔っているのかと思ったが、特にアルコールの匂いはしなかった。ハグを返すかどうか迷っているうちにシロは離れてしまう。キースに微笑みかけるシロの顔は緩み、頬は火照っていた。何か良いことがあったみたいだと思う。もし自分に会ってこんな顔をしたとしたら……、そんなわけはないと思うのに、そう想像しただけで、心臓が音を立てて脈打った。  
　部屋に入るとソファにアダムが座っていて、キースの姿を認めて微笑んだ。  
「アダム」  
　キースが来たとシロが話す。シロの意識がキースを離れ、アダムに向けられるのが分かる。これまでもそうだったとキースは気づく。今まで気にしたこともなかった。キースと話していても、誰と話していても、アダムが来ると、シロの意識はアダムに向かう。  
　しばらくしてマットがやってきて、他のジュニアオフィサーたちも集まってきた。特に映画を観るというわけでもない。マットが大きなボウルに、いくつか酒とソーダを混ぜ、何を混ぜたのか濁った紫色になる。誰かが音楽を好き勝手に掛け始める。うるさいと文句を言いに来た隣の部屋の住人も、いつのまにか紫色のソーダを飲み始めていた。音楽の音量はさらに大きくなる。  
　シロがアダムを見ていることに、キースは気づく。アダムが別の友人と話しているとき、こっそり彼を見ている。マットの作った紫色のソーダに口をつけて笑いながら、ときおり視線がアダムに向かう。  
　そのうちアダムがシロのそばにやってきた。シロの表情はいつもと変わらないが、その体が揺れ、指先が落ち着かなくソファの背をいじっているのをキースは見ていた。頭の痛くなるような音楽の騒音のなかで、二人の肩や腰が自然に触れ合い、シロはアルコールのせいか、顔を火照らせる。キース以外、皆、それぞれ話に夢中で、誰も二人のことに気づいていなかった。  
　なんとなく覗き見しているような気分になって、キースは身を縮める。ドリンクを捨てようと思い立ってキッチンに向かう。  
　キッチンからそっと視線を向けると、アダムの手のひらがシロの頬に触れるところが見えた。キースはキッチンシンクの前で立ったまま、目を離すことができなかった。シロの手がアダムの腕を掴む。二人はそっと唇を重ねてすぐに離した。それからシロが何か囁いて二人は笑い出した。シロは蕩けそうな顔でアダムを見つめている。  
　キースはキッチンシンクにドリンクを捨てて、部屋を抜け出した。

 

　頬の火照り。蕩けたように見つめる顔。アダムの前だけ違う顔を見せていた。子どもみたいに拗ねていた。動揺して真っ赤になっていた。キースの前では見せたことのない顔ばかりだ。  
　シロがアダムを見つめる顔を思い出すたび、二人が交わすキスを思い出すたび、頭のなかに何かが湧き起こる。胸のうちはひどく柔らかくなり、二人のことを思い出すたび、胸が詰まったように苦しくなり、まるで傷口が晒されているような脆い気分になる。  
　シャワーを浴びても、シーツのなかに入っても、眠りは訪れなかった。  
　唐突にシロの顔が見たいと思う。今から部屋を尋ねて……、キースは衝動のままベッドから起き上がり、暗い部屋のなかを見つめた。  
　部屋を尋ねて……何と言う？　ただ顔が見たい？  
　もう真夜中を過ぎていた。皆部屋を離れて寝ている頃だろう。  
　それともアダムは……。  
　キースは息を詰めて目を閉じ、ベッドに寝転んだ。  
　その夜の眠りは浅かった。

　+++

　――上手くすり抜けた！  
　そう思ったのにすんでのところで、キースの乗る機体の羽が管制塔を掠めてしまう。皆が通れないと思い込んでいる相手チームの機体と塔のそばをすり抜けることで、キースは模擬戦に勝つ予定だった。羽は掠めただけだったが、機体はバランスを失って傾き、右側の車輪と底を地面に激しく擦りつけながらも何とか止まった。  
「――くそっ」  
「キースッ！」  
　アイヴァーソンの怒鳴り声が振ってくる。あと少しだったのに。  
「一人で勝手に行動するな！　何度言えば分かるんだッ！」  
　キースが機体と管制塔を損傷させた影響で、午後からの機上訓練は中止になった。  
　クラスメイトの視線が刺さるがキースは無視した。もう殴り合うことはないが、上手く行かないのは変わらない。アイヴァーソンからたっぷりの説教と、クラスメイトからの皮肉……、今週は運がついてない。クラスメイトからの視線はいつにも増して冷たかった。さらにキースは二日間、機体に乗ることを禁じられた。やっていられない。失敗してしまったことが悔しくてたまらない。  
　苛立ちは収まらず午後からの講義に出る気もせず、自室に向かっていると、廊下の先からシロが歩いてくるのが見えた。  
「キース？」  
　こんな気分のときにはシロに会いたくなかった。あれからキースは週末にシロの部屋に押しかけることもしていなかった。自分のなかの感情に向かい合うのが嫌だったからだ。シロはキースの顔を見た。  
「何かあったのか？」  
「……何でもない」  
　失敗したことを話したくない。  
　もし今、ここにアダムが通りかかったら、やっぱりシロの意識はキースから逸れていくんだろうかと思った。キースがいることに気づかないんだろうか。まるでしがみつく子どもみたいだ。自分の感情に嫌悪を覚える。  
　キースの葛藤を知らず、シロが言う。  
「キース。あとで久しぶりに外に行こうか」  
　キースは頷いた。

 

　シロとホバーバイクで外に出かけるのは久しぶりだった。  
　二人で黙ってホバーバイクを走らせる。以前はシロについていくことができなかったが、キースもホバーバイクで崖を降りることができるようになっている。こっそりギャラクシー・ギャリソンを抜けて練習していた。もとよりこのあたりに住んでいたので土地勘もある。  
　しばらく走らせて、二人は見晴らしの良い場所でホバーバイクを停めた。目の前に黄色い砂と岩が広がっている。隣町までは遠く、このあたりに住んでいるのはアナグマやトカゲだろう。日が沈みつつある。  
「……自分がやりたいことがあるなら、その道を進むべきだ」  
　しばらくしてシロがそう言った。キースはシロを見たが、彼の顔はキースの方を向いていなかった。  
「進むのを止めても、進んでも、同じなら後悔したくない」  
　そこで初めてキースはシロがいつもと違うことに気づいた。キースのことを気遣って外出したのだと思っていたが、シロ自身にも何かあったのかもしれない。  
「シロ？　何かあったのか？」  
　シロはキースの方を振り向いた。  
「え？　ああ、ごめん。見当違いの意見だった」  
　シロはキースを見て笑った。  
「シロ」  
　キースは手を伸ばそうか躊躇った。シロは七歳年上でシニアオフィサーで恋人がいて、キースの助けを必要としていないかもしれない。しかし、今、ここにいるのはキースだけだ。  
　キースは手を伸ばしてシロの肩を掴んだ。  
「シロ。いつだって俺はシロのそばにいるから。何かあったのなら話してほしい」  
「……ありがとう」  
　シロは少し驚いたようにキースを見て、そして微笑んだ。キースの胸で心臓が音を立てて跳ねる。  
「でも何でもない。キースこそ何かあったんだろう」  
　話を逸らされてそれきりだった。シロは何かを隠している。シロにとってキースは信頼できる仲間ではなく、子どもでしかないということなのかもしれない。そんなことはないとキースは思う。確かにシロと最初に出会ったとき、キースはいわば行き場をなくした野良犬だった。子どもだった。今は違う。  
　日が沈んでいく。夏が終わり、日没が少し早くなった。シロは眩しそうに地平線を眺める。  
　キースはその横顔を見つめていた。夕方の光にシロの顔が照らされて陰影を濃くする。あたりは傾いた陽光のオレンジに燃え立つ。燃えるはずのない砂と岩が炎に溶ける。キースの胸のなかで何かが燃え立つ。  
　シロが誰を愛そうと、少なくとも、自分の前にいるのはこの人だ、とキースは思った。この人がキースを諦めなかった。たとえシロが見つめる先に自分がいなくても、この人の手で自分は立ち上がることができた。  
　それだけは確かだ。それだけでキースは歩き続けられる。  
　この人を愛してるんだ、とキースは唐突に思った。その気持ち、その目覚めに、胸に夕陽の射し込むように何かが広がっていく。

　+++

　ケルベロス・ミッションでパイロットが操縦を失敗して墜落、メンバーは全員死亡した、そうニュースで伝えられた。  
　嘘だ、とキースは思った。そんなことがあるわけがない。  
　シロたちが単に『操縦を失敗』することなどあるのだろうか。キースの贔屓目を差し引いても、多少の想定外のことが起こっても、ある程度カバーできるメンバーのはずだ。ギャラクシー・ギャリソン側もみすみすトップクラスのメンバーを死なせて、機体を無駄にすることはしないだろう。  
　しかしニュースでも、アイヴァーソンたちも、事故であるということ以上の説明をしなかった。  
　実際、何が起きたのかキースは知ることもできずに、ただうんざりするほどゆっくりと毎日が流れていく。  
　本当にシロは死んでしまったのか？  
　キースはもはや、長い間死んだ父が帰って来ないことを受け入れられなかった子どもではない。キースが認めようと認めざると、日々は過ぎていくことは知っている。  
　ギャラクシー・ギャリソンを抜け出しても、もう誰も追いかけて来ない。キースはひとり、クラブに出かけた。いつかの日に似た騒音に包まれるが、そこにももう誰もいなかった。

 

　夜明け前、ふとキースは目を覚ました。あたりはまだ暗い。  
　何かに呼ばれている気がした。何かは分からない。  
　キースはギャラクシー・ギャリソンを抜け出して、自分が住んでいた家に向かった。数年間、誰も住んでいなかった家は少しだけ荒れていた。家の周りに背の高い草が生え、屋根と窓が少し傷んでいる。修理が必要だ。  
　それからキースはギャラクシー・ギャリソンに戻ることなく、あてもなく砂漠をさまよった。何を探しているか、自分でも分からない。ただキースは砂漠を調べていった。砂漠全体の地図に洞窟のある場所をマッピングし、一区画ずつ調べていく。  
　一日は淡々と過ぎ去っていく。早くもなく、遅くもなく。  
　砂漠に日が落ちていくのを何度も見る。晴れた日には、いつかシロと眺めた夕陽とまったく同じように日が沈む。  
　大切な人を失った……、そのはずなのにキースの胸には虚無感はなかった。シロがキースに手を伸ばして立ち上がらせてくれたからだろうか。自分自身を信じるということを教えてくれたからだろうか。ただ何かが起こるのを待っていた。  
　日は沈み、やがて空は藍色に染り、白く小さな星が輝き始める。  
　キースは夜空を見つめた。

 

　　　了

**Author's Note:**

> 書いてるうちに悩んでしまい、当初書こうと思っていたものからだいぶ削ってしまいました。5000字くらい…。  
> これを書いている間「将来はらぶらぶですから！」と思い込むために、シロ視点のキスシロえっちを書いてました。  
> 無事これが書き終わったので未完ですが載せておきます↓  
> 🔞　<https://privatter.net/p/4407220>  
> 面白かったとか、🔞の続き書けとか、もっと書けとかの場合は、Kudo/ブクマ/RT/Fav/コメントお願いします！  
> 夢と現実が分からなくなる話が好きなので、そういうキスシロを書こうかなと思ってます。


End file.
